Luka Millfy
Luka Millfy is the GokaiYellow and lookout of the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaigers. Originally born into a poor family and having lost her sister when she was ill, Luka has a value of money and cares for GokaiPink, Ahim de Famille, as a surrogate sister. Biography Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (Before Crossover Cove) Luka grown up in a poor family. She later became wanted by Zangyack for stealing energy crystals from their warehouses. Along this timeframe, her little sister Fia had gotten sick, and in a rash attempt to get her to a hospital, Fia didn't make it. She later encountered Captain Marvelous and Joe Gibken, along their robot Navi, she joined them in the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, she became Gokai Yellow. The trio would later welcome Don Dogoier and Ahim de Famille into their team. She eventually arrives on Earth and helps Marvelous and the rest of his crew find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. During this time, she battles the Zangyack as Gokai Yellow and uses the power of previous Yellow Rangers whenever the situation demands it. She eventually meets with Marvelous's old shipmate, Basco, and learns of the history of the Red Pirate Gang. When Marvelous is called out to meet Basco, Luka and the rest of the crew arrive to aid Marvelous in battle. Despite beating 5 rangers summoned by Basco, her, as well as the rest of the crew with the exception of Marvelous, are captured by Basco. Eventually, Basco makes an offer to trade everything Marvelous has (the Gokai Galleon, the Rangers, and Navi) for his friends. She is rescued instead and battles alongside her crew against Basco's Puppet Rangers to which they defeat all of them and obtain the Ranger Keys. Crossover Cove World Arc Luka appeared with Ahim in the Coliseum in search of Captain Marvelous. They received advise from Hermione Granger on how to find him, and met with him and his partner for the tournament, Tommy Oliver. She escaped from the Netherworld with her team and others and joined the team in rescusing Oerba Dia Vanille, who was captured because she was a Princess of Heart. Upon reaching the Forbidden Mountains, Luka later reunited with Don Dogoier, GokaiGreen, and teamed up with the Power Rangers against Ivan Ooze. Later, the group and many other heroes fought Dark Falz, then forced to sleep and live their wrost nightmares. Because of their sister-like relationship, Luka calmed Ahim down after seeing her scared from her nightmare. When it was discovered that Hermione lost a fragment of soul which was filled by Basco, Luka fought with Marvelous against Doppelganger to get the fragment back. She later went on to join Hermione and her friends along with the rest of her crewmates and the Power Rangers when the Reapers appeared. The group ended up at Hogwarts, and found the newly recontrsuted GokaiGalleon when Don found the Room of Requirement on the Seventh Floor Corridor. Personality A tomboy and the ship's lookout who dislikes needing to have a reason to act. Excels in RECON and exploration, and has a strong tenacity for treasure hunting, earning her respect from her peers. However, her need to get the treasure often makes her forget the mission is in front of her, be that when it comes to the enemies, or her friends. Having grown up in a poor family, Luka appreciates the value of money to the point of greed. Despite this greed though, her crew views her as a good person, especially Ahim (Gokai Pink). She frequently trains her eyes (by spotting shooting stars before she goes to sleep) to help her reaction time in combat and to spot treasures. Originally a poor, homeless girl, she appreciates the value of money and tries to finds ways to get money which borderlines on being greedy. She also has a collection of expensive jewelry which the others will sometimes use to exchange for local currency, much to her dismay. Gokaiger In battle she duel-wields the Gokai Sabres. A typical move is to attack while uncrossing the swords. In episode 1 she attached the hilts of the Gokai Sabres to the wires of the Sabres' grappling hooks, allowing her long-range attacks by deftly manipulating and weaving the wires in intricate patterns. She also combined the Gokai Sabres into a saber-staff against the KingRanger Ranger Clone summoned by Basco. As a Gokaiger, Gokai Yellow has access to the powers of any past ranger. While there's the obvious preference for yellow, she has also been seen using other color rangers' suits and powers. She's also been known to take on powers of past male rangers, with the suit becoming a female version of its previous design. Arsenal *Mobilate *Gokai Buckle *Gokai Sabre *Gokai Gun *Ranger Keys Mecha *Gokai Trailer Ranger Key The Gokai Yellow Ranger Key is Luka's personal Ranger Key which allows her to transform into Gokai Yellow. Whereas the keys of the 34 Sentai were created out of the sacrifice of their powers in the Great Legend War, the origin of the Gokaiger Ranger Keys is unknown, though it can be assumed AkaRed had a role in their creation. As with the other Gokaiger Ranger Keys, this key is commonly used in the Gokaigers' Ranger Key-compatible arsenal and mecha for different functions and attacks. This Ranger Key was turned into a Ranger puppet once, by Basco. Along with the other Gokaigers bar an incapacitated Marvelous, Luka confronted and defeated the puppet Gokai Yellow. Bounty Luka's bounty is initially 300,000 Zagin, but this is eventually raised to 750,000 Zagin. This is then raised even further to 1,500,000 and finally to 3,000,000. Trivia *Luka shares a few things in common with 4 out of 5 of the other Gokaigers in terms of counterparts: **She is one of three Gokaigers to have a counterpart from all 34 past Super Sentai teams, the other two being Marvelous and Joe. However, of the three, Luka is the only one where not all of her counterparts have the same color as her. **She is one of two Gokaigers to possess a ninja counterpart from a non-ninja Sentai team, the other being Don. In Luka's case, hers is Yellow Mask from Hikari Sentai Maskman. **She and Ahim share the same amount of leader counterparts (2). *Most of Luka's counterparts (Kirenger, Big One, Battle Cossack, DenziYellow, VulPanther, GoggleYellow, DynaYellow, Yellow Lion, Yellow Turbo, Yellow Owl, TigerRanger, KirinRanger, NinjaYellow, GingaYellow, GoYellow, TimeYellow, GaoYellow, HurricaneYellow, and MagiYellow) were originally male. Out of all the Gokaigers, she has the most opposite gender counterparts. **Ironically, among these Yellow counterparts are 5 Rangers who already became female by their Power Rangers adaptation (TigerRanger, GingaYellow, GoYellow, TimeYellow, GaoYellow). **2 out of Luka's counterparts in their respective Power Rangers adaptions are known by Tommy Oliver, Billy Cranston, and Kimberly Ann Hart, TigerRanger, Trini Kwan and Aisha Campbell, who were the Mighty Morphin Yellow Power Ranger, Trini passed her power onto Aisha in the second season, and AbareYellow, Kira Ford, who was the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger. *2 of Luka's male counterparts (Big One and Battle Cossack) and 1 of her female counterparts (Change Mermaid) are not Yellow Rangers. *Luka has a tendency to say "Ah, mou!" when she meets something frustrating. *The sisterly relationship Luka has Ahim has been passed onto Hermione ever since the attack to retrieve her soul fragment back. *Like with the rest of her fellow Gokaigers, Luka will receive the Kamen Rider OOO Latoratah Key as reference to the Super Hero Taisen where the Gokaigers receive the Kamen Rider OOO Keys. Category:Characters